Goodnight
by Miss Linda
Summary: Sie hatte sich schon wieder in den Schlaf geweint. Dafür brauchte es keinen Detektiv, ... Ran x Shinichi


Diesmal gibt es eine Geschichte mit Happy End, auch wenn es vielleicht zu Beginn nicht danach aussieht. Aber mehr verrate ich nicht XP.

"Goodnight" gehört Evanescence, die Charaktere Gosho Aoyama (wie immer XD)

**

* * *

**

**Goodnight  
**

Sie hatte sich schon wieder in den Schlaf geweint. Dafür brauchte es keinen Detektiv, die Spuren waren noch deutlich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht zu sehen.

Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch ihr Haar. Wie gern er das doch tat. Und doch war es etwas anderes, wenn er ihre Haare berührte und sie dabei wach war und nicht wie jetzt ruhig schlief. War sie wach, dann konnte er sie nur als Conan berühren, doch in seltenen Momenten wie diesem war er wieder er selbst. Shinichi.

Heute Abend hatte er sie wieder als Shinichi angerufen. Sie hatte ihn angemeckert, er solle doch endlich zurück kommen. Aber etwas in ihrer Stimme hatte sie verraten. Sie wollte stark sein und nicht zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste. Doch Shinichi hatte ihren Schmerz und ihre Sehnsucht heraus hören können. Und als er wenige Minuten nach dem Gespräch die Detektei als Conan betreten hatte hatte er Ran dabei ertappt, als sie sich heimlich Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

Und nun lag sie vor ihm. Der Gedanke, dass sie nur wegen ihm weinte schmerzte ihn wie tausend Stiche mitten in sein Herz.

_Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears_

Noch einmal strich er mit seinen Kinderhänden zärtlich über Rans Wange. Sie hatte bereits so viel wegen ihm ertragen. Für sie war es die ganze Zeit schwerer gewesen als für ihn. Wusste sie doch nichts davon, dass er immer in ihrer Nähe war. Nah und doch so unendlich weit entfernt.

Bald würde sie nicht mehr weinen müssen.

Shinichi verließ Rans Zimmer, nicht aber ohne sich von der Tür aus noch einmal umzudrehen und einen Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt vor sich zu werfen.

„Schlaf gut, Ran. Und träum schön", flüsterte er dem Mädchen zu und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Doch statt in sein eigenes Bett zurück zu gehen und ebenfalls zu schlafen zog er sein Mini-Handy aus einer Tasche seiner Hose. Er wählte eine ihm wohl bekannte Nummer und wartete, dass jemand abnahm, während er in den Eingansbereich der Wohnung trat.

„Du bist spät dran", meldete sich eine Frauenstimme.

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen."

Ein Seufzen war zu hören.

„Der große Abschied. Ich vergaß. Aber jetzt solltest du schnellst möglich her kommen. Sonst wird es mit deiner Überraschung morgen früh nichts mehr, Kudo." Obwohl die Stimme seiner Gesprächspartnerin nun älter klang, die Person war noch immer die gleiche. Zynisch und stets darauf bedacht keine Gefühle zu zeigen.

„Ja, ich mach mich ja schon auf den Weg!"

Conan hatte während des Telefonats seine Jacke von der Garderobe genommen und sie über seine Schultern geworfen.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass es funktioniert? Ich meine richtig. Nicht nur ein paar Stunden oder Tage? Es ist diesmal dauerhaft, oder?"

„Ja, es ist dauerhaft. Ich hab es getestet. Oder meinst du vielleicht, ich hätte das Gift sonst geschluckt?"

Gekränktheit schwang in diesem letzten Satz mit.

„Schon gut! Tut mir leid! Hör zu, ich bin in einer halben Stunde beim Professor, okay?"

Er hatte die Wohnungstür geöffnet und stand auf der Türschwelle.

„Gut, dann bis gleich", verabschiedete sich die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Auch Conan legte auf und stopfte das Mini-Handy zurück in seine Tasche.

Er drehte sich um und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Das war es also. Er hatte die Schwelle überschritten und die Tür zu seinem alten Leben hinter sich zu geschlagen. Es würde keinen Conan Edogawa mehr geben. Mit dem Morgentau würde auch diese Identität verschwinden. Zurück bleiben würden nur Erinnerungen an einen kleinen Jungen, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und auch wieder dorthin verschwunden war.

_In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye_

Ran erwachte am Morgen von einem Klingeln, das sie zunächst nicht zuordnen konnte. Mit müden Augen sah sie sich suchend in ihrem Zimmer nach der Ursache um und entdeckte ihr Handy, das auf dem Tisch am Fenster lag und den schrillen Ton von sich gab.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang sie auf und eilte zum Tisch. Das war kein Anruf, den man ignoriert. Das war etwas wichtiges. Auch wenn Ran keine Ahnung hatte, um was es dem Anrufer ging, sie wusste, dass es Shinichi war, der sie erreichen wollte. Es war „sein" Handy. Das, welches er ihr geschenkt hatte, und das nur für Gespräche zwischen ihnen beiden gedacht war.

„Shinichi!", rief sie freudig in den Hörer, als sie das kleine Telefon an ihr Ohr hielt.

„Ja, ich bin's. Wer denn sonst!"

Ran konnte nichts antworten. Sie strahlte. Zweimal so kurz hinter einander hatte er sie noch nie angerufen. Meist ließ er sich mehrere Wochen Zeit und dann meldete er sich auch immer erst am Nachmittag. Sofort breite sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in Rans Magen aus.

„Du hast doch keine Probleme, oder?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, warum sollte ich?" Er schien überrascht über ihre Frage.

„Naja, du rufst doch sonst auch nicht so oft hier an, da dachte ich…", begann sie, aber Shinichi unterbrach sie.

„Es ist wirklich alle in Ordnung. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt wie jetzt!", verkündete er und seine Stimme unterstrich seine Aussage. Er klang so ruhig, nicht gehetzt, nicht unter Zeitdruck. Einfach entspannt und gut gelaunt. Ran lächelte.

„Ähm, Ran?"

Das Mädchen war so glücklich gewesen, dass es ihrem Freund gut ging, dass sie fast vergessen hatte, dass er ja noch am Telefon mit ihr sprach.

„Ja, ich bin noch da. Was gibt es?"

„Ähm, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast mit mir ins Tropical Land zu kommen?"

Hatte seine Stimme gezittert? Ran schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dafür war Shinichi zu selbstbewusst.

„Natürlich! Das hast du mir doch versprochen. Wir gehen irgendwann, wenn du wieder zurück bist, wenn dein Fall gelöst ist", antwortete sie ohne Umschweife.

Ein Räuspern war aus der Leitung zu hören.

„Ich meine nicht irgendwann. Ich meine heute. Heute Abend", erwiderte er und fügte nach einem Zögern hinzu „kommst du mit mir?"

Ran musst schlucken ehe sie eine Antwort geben konnte. Hieß das….?

„Bist du denn fertig mit deinem Fall", wollte Ran etwas ungläubig wissen. Ein „Ja" seinerseits katapultierte das Mädchen in den Himmel.

„Ja!", war das einzige, das sie noch sagen konnte. Glücklich strahlte sie wie die Sonne vor ihrem Fenster.

„Gut! Ich hol dich nachher ab. Sagen wir sieben Uhr, okay?"

„Mhm", antworte Ran ihm und dann, bevor er auflegen konnte fügte sie noch schnell hinzu „Ich freu mich schon sehr!"

„Ich mich auch! Also bis dann", verabschiede er sich und legte auf.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Rans Gesicht aus. Er war wieder zurück! Er war endlich wieder da! Mit beschwingtem Gemüt zog sie sich an und verließ ihr Zimmer.

In einem anderen Stadtteil Tokyos stand ein junger Mann mit einem Strahlen in den Augen, das dort schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen war. Er legte das Handy auf den Tisch neben sich und blickte zur Tür, in der einen Moment zuvor eine Frau zusammen mit einem älteren Mann erschienen war.

„Na, Kudo? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte die Frau und trat näher.

„Gut. Ist schön, wieder der Alte zu sein!"

Die Frau blickte auf das Handy.

„Du hast Ran angerufen?"

„Ja, ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten."

Ein Nicken folgte. Die Frau setzte sich neben Shinichi auf das Sofa und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

„Hast du ihr alles erzählt?"

Shinichi nahm einen Schluck Wasser und stellte das Glas sorgsam auf dem Tisch vor sich ab ehe er antwortete.

„Nein, ich kann das nicht am Telefon. Ich werde ihr alles heute Abend erklären." Der Blick, den ihm die Frau zuwarf ließ ihn hinzufügen: „Ich muss ihr zumindest erklären, warum Conan mitten in der Nacht verschwunden ist, und dass er nicht mehr auftauchen wird. Die Organisation werde ich aus lassen, soweit es geht."

Diese Antwort schien der Frau zu genügen. Sie stand wieder auf und ging zur Tür, in der der Mann noch immer stand.

„Du solltest dich jetzt noch etwas ausruhen. Schließlich hast du heute noch einen wichtigen Tag vor dir", verabschiedete sie sich und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu bevor sie das Zimmer gemeinsam mit dem älteren Mann verließ.

Ja, dachte Shinichi. Er hatte heute noch einiges vor. Doch egal wie schwer es sein würde Ran die Wahrheit zu sagen und ihre Reaktion zu ertragen, er freute sich auf die Begegnung. Er wollte endlich bei ihr sein, ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte. Zu lange hatte er davon geträumt, aber an diesem Abend würde es Realität werden. Und ganz gleich was sie noch durch stehen mussten, bevor die Geschichte endgültig zu Ende war, sie würden es gemeinsam schaffen.

_We said goodnight  
And not goodbye_


End file.
